dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batgirl Returns
"Batgirl Returns" is the eighth episode of the third season of . It originally aired on November 12, 1994. Plot A jade cat from the Han Dynasty is stolen. Batman is instantly on the scene but the Penguin starts shooting him with electric blasts from his umbrella. Batman prepares a batarang but it is hit away by a joker card blade. The Joker and Two-Face advance on Batman along with the Penguin. As they ready their weapons, Batgirl arrives and tells them to back off. She quickly manages to beat the villains down and goes to see Batman is okay. Grateful, Batman holds Batgirl in close for a kiss. Just then Dick calls her and awakens Barbara from her dreams. He offers to take her to get a pizza but she refuses it. Just then, she receives a newspaper that has a headline showing that a "priceless statuette was stolen from Gotham University." Her interest piqued Barbara decides to take a break after all. At the University, Catwoman investigates the break-in and is interrupted by Batgirl. The two briefly fight but Catwoman claims she's innocent and proves that the crime isn't her style. In spite of this, Catwoman refuses to go with Batgirl to the police. Batgirl insists and a fight is about to ensue but Robin arrives causing Catwoman to flee. Robin and Batgirl give chase but Catwoman manages to escape. Batgirl then explains that Catwoman is innocent and scolds Robin for rushing in. Robin angrily leaves telling Batgirl to stay out of the way. The next day, Barbara finds a message for "The Winged Mouse" and learns of where Catwoman will be later that night. Batgirl arrives at the Bayshore pier and finds Catwoman waiting for her. Catwoman offers a truce and proposes a partnership. Batgirl agrees on the condition that Catwoman gives herself up if she's lying. Meanwhile, Robin calls Bruce and learns that he won't be back from a business trip in time to help with Catwoman. Batgirl and Catwoman go to the Stacked Deck to find information. They interrogate "the chemist" to find out who melted the padlock into the university but he runs before revealing where it was made. A fight ensues in the bar forcing the two to flee. They steal a motorcycle and are chased by the police. The duo manages to escape and judging by the Chemist's reaction Catwoman deduces who's behind the Jade Cat robbery. Catwoman takes Batgirl to Roland Daggett's laboratory, the same one used to make the Renuyu cream that turned Matt Hagen into Clayface and the virus that infected Isis. Looking around they find the cat but it's a trap. Dagget and his goons capture Catwoman and Batgirl and take them to vats of hot chemicals. Daggett explains that he stole the cat because it was what Catwoman would have stolen and he needs the money to start over as he was left broke after his last encounter with Batman. Daggett continues by saying he'll have Batgirl and Catwoman shot and then thrown into the acid vats to destroy the evidence. Fortunately, Robin arrives and deals with the thugs before they can execute Daggett's plan. The trio beats Daggett's thugs and Catwoman goes after Daggett. Catwoman manages to catch up with Daggett and takes the Jade Cat. Daggett attacks Catwoman with a metal rod but only manages to make her angry. Catwoman pushes Dagget over and his leg is caught on a chain hanging over an acid vat. Looking for revenge over the virus incident Catwoman prepares to drop Daggett into the acid but Batgirl catches the chain and saves him. However, Catwoman makes a break for it and Batgirl is not strong enough to pull Daggett up. Robin arrives and takes over for Batgirl allowing her to go after Catwoman. Using a bola she manages to catch Catwoman who confesses she always intended to steal the Jade Cat. Catwoman then offers to team up but Batgirl refuses. The police arrive and take Catwoman into custody who claims Batgirl is innocent. Unfortunately, Catwoman escapes the police and takes their car. Robin wants to go after Catwoman but Batgirl assures him there will be another time. Continuity * Daggett's lab previously appeared in the episodes "Feat of Clay" and "Cat Scratch Fever." Background information Home video releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Trivia * This episode is named after the second of Tim Burton's Batman movies, Batman Returns. A similar pun was made in the non-DCAU series The Batman, where Batgirl's debut episode was called "Batgirl Begins". Cast Quotes External links * Episode Review on World's Finest Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes